Field of the Invention
The invention relates to strand chair supports for prestressing cables for a cement plank cast.
Description of the Related Art
Concrete panels are cast in long lengths on a casting bed. Prestressing or prestressed cables are run along and within the casting bed in order to support the cast concrete panels. The prestressing cables are put under high tension prior to casting, yet tend to droop, sag, or move from an initial position during concrete casting.
Plastic clips or chairs are generally used to support the prestressing cables and any rebar that may be run through the casting bed. Current clips or chairs utilized in the industry are cumbersome, time consuming, or expensive to install. Some chairs or clips fail to appropriately support the prestressing cables or rebar due to the weight of the units being supported or the tension being applied to the cables. The further weight and inertia of concrete pouring into the cast tends to move or improperly orient the prestressing cables.
After appropriately supporting the prestressing cables and rebar, concrete is poured into the casting bed. After a curing process, the concrete is cut for particular use.